everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius Hans
Julius Hans '''is a 2016-introduced, so-far fiction-only character, who is the son of Clever Hans also known as Blockhead Hans. He is considered one of few (uninte ntional) class-ic clowns and frequent flirts in Ever After High. He sides with rebels, though he didn't like being being in the conflict, because he believes in making his dreams come true not by destiny but his own capability. Overall, he wishes for no conflicts or drama in his school life, but with what Ever After High hex-periences he's constantly disappointed. Character Personality Like his dad, Julius naturally isn't the most gifted toy in Christmas, and he sometimes have the most unfortunate luck as he is sometimes clumsy and absent-minded, sometimes mixing up things he'd heard. This was what developed his shy, stay-behind-the-scene attitude, for he doesn't want to risk getting humiliated more by peers. However, he likes to work hard to pass people's judgement starting from building up courage to speak to others and not needing help for difficult assignments. Sometimes, peers kind of pity him as he has to put effort in a '''lot of things, but Julius doesn't believe in naturally-born geniuses and everyone can be their own best if they're dedicated enough. Despite that, he unconsciously keeps the stigma in mind as he has general-social anxiety (which is medicated) as well as a fear of uncertainty and rejection. He's more likely to think of the negatives rather than the positives due to this, slightly leaning to pessimism at times. However, growing up with successful siblings certainly motivated Julius to become his own person. One of which is an unique animated way with words that entertains his audience as well as a high knowledge on knightly/squire and sports stuff. He is also deathly afraid of animals and doesn't have a clear understanding of boundaries such as shouting out multi-syllable greetings when friends are close by. He is also slowly learning how to accept his flaws and make fun of himself. Appearance Julius has a dark brown complexion and a tall broad stature, but also a bit stocky. He has a short goatee/soul patch, big black eyes, snub nose and thick lips. Also, his medium length hair is thick and shaggy, as well as a shade of strawberry blonde. For Julius' everyday wear, he wears a basic squire tunic (with the Hans family crest) and a beige neckerchief. On top is a faint orange blazer (his family company name and slogan stitched on the back) and below purple jeans/corduroys with a goat-hoof-patterned brown belt. His shoes are tawny wooden sandals with orange stripes. He also almost always have to wear his leg braces with black embroidered straps. Interests and Hobbies Despite being a Rebel, Julius quite likes helping and serving fellow knights in EAH due to being from a squire lineage. He also participates in giving school athletes aid, even occasionally offering an idea of a play. For some sport matches, he can fill in as a sports commentator. Fairytale Main Articles - Clever Hans, Blockhead Hans How Does Julius Fits In? Originally, the tales of Clever Hans and Blockhead Hans were two separate destinies. However, legend says in one generation the two boys were friends until Clever was tired of being the laughingstock and tried to diverge from his role, resulting in his disappearance. Blockhead decided to live on his friend's memory, adopted his name and performed both destinies to mixed reactions from the public. After failing to charm Gretel, the previous Hans (a squire's son) was desperate to find love again. Luckily, the 'King', a very wealthy lord and landowner who was the 'king' of the town, had a beautiful daughter looking for a husband. Thus Clever/Blockhead Hans inherited through his marriage a large castle-manor and large areas of farmland. With the 'princess', he raised three sons before their unfortunate divorce. To this day, they have to share an etiquette school/service company called Squires Ready 4 Hire (& Learning). The youngest is Julius, second Dana and the eldest was Hanson who was more than capable enough to become a knight (for a destined coincidentally named (Stupid) Hans). However, on his first violent encounter he got killed, much to Julius's sorrow - as they were very close despite their differences. Clever Blockhead Hans eventually remarried to a local farmer with a daughter, coincidentally having Hans as a last name, and their destiny (Hans In Luck) would coincide with the original. Relationships Family Julius's father is Clever Hans, a.k.a Blockhead Hans, and the boy had two brothers, one of them Hanson, who was a knight but died in his first battle. He doesn't know much about what his mom is doing after the divorce other than she and his dad always have conflict running Squires Ready 4 Hire (& Learning). The family is nobility so they live in a castle-like manor house and farmstead. He also has a stepmom and stepsister, with surnames also Hans, who would also assist in his destiny as well as their own (Hans In Luck). Friends From his days in his village to his first day in Ever After High, he hadn't made many friends because of his family's reputation and destiny. He was dear to his older brother Hanson, and he is on good terms with his stepsister although he doesn't have much of an opinion of Dana. In EAH, Julius made his first friend in Rainn Hua who helped him go to class on time. Since then, they meet almost every Lunch period together to give each other advice. He admires a lot of hard-working people in his life such as Spindia. Another guy, Charlie Djurisk, seems like an unlikely candidate for even the concept of 'friend', but Julius admires his sportsmanship and confidence, wanting him to teach him his ways Enemies Because of yet-unspecified reasons, Oscar Conrad Joure focuses his bullying on Julius during Hero Training class, so definitely he would hate him. Also, though not spiteful towards them, he doesn't like slackers, like Rhian Overlegen, and constant braggers/showoffs as he sees in Cabeça Guasón. Romance Julius is known for being a charmer around the ladies, a funny and kind person to them, despite his shy nature. Even though he can flirt with some guys as well, he doesn't identify as bi or pan. However, the girl who catches his eye is Spindia Needle because her drive and confidence attracts him, but he gets very nervous whenever they get close despite they're on okay speaking terms. Luckily, he managed his butterflies in his stomach better the longer he knew her. Outfits Notes & Trivia * Julius is an Ancient Roman name meaning 'downy-bearded' (jokingly referring to goats, a part of his destiny) and alludes to Julius Caesar - clever, well-respected yet tragic. * He has been using a wheelchair, and later leg braces, since he was 5 due to an accident involving a wild horse * His Hans family men are mostly supposed to be squires, intended to be 'high society' landowners back in their hometown instead of aspiring higher to be knights. Speaking of which, they prioritise keeping the upperclass satisfied over anything else. They apparently follow the three Ss of squireship: serve the strong, supervise the household and seek the fairer sex. * Along with animals, Julius is afraid or fire and, subsequently, dragons. * He's not afraid to state he has a collection of chapsticks and other lip-related products, though he doesn't tell others that he thinks it's his good luck charm. * Originally, Julius was supposed to be twins, a dynamic of whose destiny is better. However along the way, they somehow combined into a boy with two destinies. (Because the tale of Clever Hans so simple). * Likewise, the origin of the dual destinies was a later edit since said destinies are very different. Gallery Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Wocky Wheel.png|Credit to the great Rai-Knightshade Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Main Cast.png|Credit to the great Rai-Knightshade for the Ever After Falls Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Blockhead Hans Category:Clever Hans Category:Checker's Book